


Threadbare

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, Liam knits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Theo is housemates with Nolan, Theo is in the pack, With the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam has been pining for Theo for a long time now. For Christmas, he decides to make something for Theo that shows how much he cares.





	Threadbare

Liam ran his hands over the different types of wool, a thoughtful frown on his face. Some felt too synthetic and scratchy, while others smelt weird, or just weren’t the right colour. It had to be perfect.

A few days earlier he had overheard his mum and stepdad talking in the lounge room, laughing and drinking wine as they reminisced over how they had become a couple.

“I knitted you that hideous sweater,” his mum laughed, tipping her head back as he hit his stepfather’s arm, her laugh tinkling in the air. “Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember,” his stepdad said, smiling at her fondly. “I still have it.”

“What?” She asked, looking at him in surprise. “You do not!”

“I do,” he chuckled. “You made it for me, of course I kept it.”

“Prove it,” she smirked, and he did, going into their room and coming out a minute later with a large, clearly home-made sweater. It was a dull blue, with orange, yellow and green triangles and diamonds covering it. His stepdad pulled it on and they both laughed, their eyes shining with love as they tenderly kissed.

“You used to wear it everyday,” his mum said softly, running a hand along the frayed edge of the sweater. “It’s almost threadbare.”

“It made you smile when I wore it,” he replied. They kissed again, with more passion.

Liam slunk away at this point, returning to his room, but the idea had stayed in the back of his mind. Now he was wandering through a craft supplies store, knitting needles in hand, a how-to-guide tucked under one arm. All he needed now was some wool.

After searching for at least ten minutes, he found a lovely black, grey and white marled wool that was soft to the touch. He ran it through his fingers thoughtfully. It was thinner than what he had been searching for, but it was otherwise perfect. Shrugging, he picked up a few bundles of it and took all of his items to the front desk to pay for it.

He returned home and played around a bit with the practice wool he had purchased, learning the stitches he would need. Occasionally, his mum walked in and gave him a few pointers, a smile dancing on her lips as she guided him.

“Who is this for, honey?” She asked.

“A friend,” Liam muttered. His mum smiled, ruffling his hair before walking out.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” she said, pausing at the door.

“I hope he will,” Liam glancing up as he corrected her. She looked at him for a moment, head tilted, before giving him a soft smile.

“He will,” she nodded. “How could he not? If you made it for him?” Liam blushed and ducked his head. She chuckled and shut the door behind her as she left.

Eventually, he felt ready to begin, and he started on the pattern in his how to guide. Thankfully, it was the holidays, so he was able to work on it everyday. He pushed himself, wanting to finish it before Christmas, but was still careful not to make any mistakes. Liam wanted it to be perfect.

Slowly, it started to look more like a sweater than a piece of fabric.

“It’s looking really good, honey,” his mum said, peering over his shoulder where he was sitting on the couch as he knitted and watched tv.

“It’s nearly done.” he said, running a hand over it, luxuriating in the feel of the fabric.

“Just in time for Christmas,” she said, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“That was the plan,” Liam said, his tongue between his teeth as he turned his attention back to his project.

On the morning before Christmas it was finally complete. Liam held it out in front of him, examining it with a critical eye. With the marled effect, it looked more like a dark grey than black, but it was still very nice. Liam pulled it on, going to his room to look in the mirror and see how it looked.

It was a little big on him, but it was thick and soft and warm. Liam beamed, happy with how well it had turned out. He had been a little worried that it would look tacky, but it was actually really nice. His critical eye could pick out a few very minor errors but otherwise it looked like it came from a store.

He pulled it off and wrapped it up in Christmas paper, placing it with the rest of the gifts he had bought for the pack. They had all planned to meet up Christmas Eve to exchange presents, all planning on spending the actual day with their families.

Liam walked to the front door, his arms piled high with packages. Scott opened it, and gestured him in.

“Hey, Liam,” Scott said eagerly. “You’re right on time.”

“Hey, everyone else here?” Liam asked as he brushed past him.

“Not everyone, we’re still waiting on a few,” Scott explained, closing the door and following him into the lounge room.

Liam placed his presents under the tree and greeted Mason and Corey, who were already sitting on the couch.

“Hey, Liam, Merry Christmas,” Mason said, clapping him on the shoulder as he sat down.

“Merry Christmas guys,” Liam said with a smile.

“We haven’t seen you in ages,” Corey exclaimed.

“Yeah, sorry,” Liam said with a shrug. “I’ve been busy.”

“Too busy to hang out with your best friend?” Mason asked with a pout.

“Don’t act like you weren’t busy as well,” Liam said, waggling his eyebrows at Mason and Corey. He laughed when Corey blushed.

“Touche, Dunbar,” Mason sniffed, pretending to look offended before breaking into a grin.

“Merry Christmas,” Lydia said as she walked into the room with a tray of steaming hot chocolates. They returned her greeting, eagerly taking the hot beverages from her. She was followed into the room by Stiles and Malia.

“Derek is on his way,” Stiles said, pocketing his phone as he sat down.

“Excellent,” Scott said, sprawling on the couch in between Stiles and Malia. “All of my favourite people in one place!”

“Nolan said he would be a little late,” Corey said.

“Is Theo still coming with him?” Liam asked, his heart picking up slightly.

“As far as I know,” Corey shrugged. Liam nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He had been horrified when he had found out that Theo had been sleeping in his truck, they all had. But then they discovered that Nolan had been kicked out by his parents after all the hunter stuff had gone done, and the two boys had gotten a small, shitty apartment together.

Theo had been working at a bar, while Nolan had been doing some work after school for Deaton to help put some money towards bills. The pack all pitched in as well, giving them second-hand pieces of furniture and knick-knacks and taking food around every now and again. Somehow, the two of them seemed to work. They were both on the fringes of the pack, grudgingly accepted after their actions but held at arm’s length. Living together had helped them to strike up a friendship.

Liam had spent a fair bit of time at their place, being the bridge between the pack and the two boys, and had struck up a friendship with Nolan. He had also gotten to know Theo a lot better, and their easy camaraderie and back-and-forth insults and teasing had changed slightly, an unspoken tension building between them, with longing looks and casual touches lingering.

He had been wondering for awhile now how to make his move when he had overheard the conversation between his parents. It had been exactly what he had been looking for. Theo did not have many clothes, he could not really afford to buy new things, and so a lot of what he had was picked up second-hand. Theo often complained about the smell, his sensitive nose picking up the other scents in the fabric that would not come out until they had been washed many times.

Liam had wanted to make him something new, something that did not smell of anyone else, and that would help keep him warm. The guys could not really afford to put their heat on, and even though werewolves ran pretty warm naturally, the middle of winter was still hard on their bodies.

Derek walked in with an armful of presents, followed by Nolan and Theo, similarly laden. They placed everything under the tree and exchanged greetings with everyone. Liam’s heart skipped a beat when Theo smiled at him, moving to sit down on the other side of Liam.

“Merry Christmas,” Liam said, returning his smile.

“Thanks, you too,” Theo said.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before looking away. Liam’s stomach fluttered as Scott started handing out presents. They all ended up with a small pile in front of them before they started ripping into the paper.

Liam opened all of his, ending up with a nice scarf and beanie, the new halo game, a hoodie, a band shirt and a lot of chocolate. He saved Theo’s present for last. Theo had done the same and Liam glanced at him, smiling, before slowly opening the gift.

Inside there was a necklace, made using a long black leather cord. It held three small silver symbols; a sun, a moon and a key.

“What three things cannot long be hidden?” Theo asked quietly.

“The sun, the moon, the truth,” Liam breathed, a brilliant grin splitting his face. He placed it around his neck and held it in his hand, running his fingers over the three symbols.“It’s perfect, thank you.” Theo blushed, ducking his head, turning his attention to his own gift. Liam watched him with a fond smile as he carefully pulled the paper apart to reveal the sweater.

Theo ran a hand over it, rubbing his thumb over the soft wool. “It’s so soft,” he said with a pleased smile. He picked it up, shaking it out to admire it.

“That looks really warm,” Lydia said, her eyes sharp as she examined it. “Where did you get it from, Liam?”

“Uh, I made it actually,” Liam said, fidgeting as Theo turned to look at him.

“You made this?” Theo asked, his eyes wide. Liam did not respond, just nodding. Theo examined the sweater again, an amazed look on his face. He unzipped his hoodie and took it off, immediately replacing it with the sweater. Liam’s heart raced as he looked at Theo. It fit him like a second skin, the dark colour suiting his tanned skin perfectly.

“It looks good on you,” Liam said softly, his eyes raking over Theo’s chest.

“I can’t believe you made this for me,” Theo said, shaking his head as he looked at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Liam beamed. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it, actually. I may literally never take it off again,” Theo said with a laugh.

“Good,” Liam said. They looked into each other’s eyes, tension sizzling between them again. Theo’s eyes dropped to his lips, and Liam’s heart raced as he dropped his own gaze before glancing around at the rest of the pack.

The rest of the night passed quickly, with them playing silly games and then watching a movie. Eventually, though it had to end, and people started leaving.

“Want a lift home?” Liam asked Theo, his heart rate picking up slightly.

“Sure,” Theo smiled. “I’ll just let Nolan know.”

He went to go talk to Nolan, who was playing Mario Kart with Mason and Corey, before returning to Liam. They gathered up their presents, said goodbye to everyone and then walked outside.

It was snowing, and Theo pulled his sweater up and over his nose, breathing deeply. Liam put all of his presents in the backseat, apart from his beanie, which he put on. Theo piled his in as well, and then they both got into the car.

“It smells like you,” Theo said after a moment.

“Sorry,” Liam said, glancing at him, “I spent a fair bit of time working on it.”

“I don’t mind,” Theo said, sighing happily, rubbing his face over the sweater. Liam blushed and looked back at the road.

They arrived at Theo’s apartment and they both got out, Liam helping Theo with his pile of gifts. They stopped at the front door, looking at each other nervously.

“Thank you for the gift,” Liam said, looking down at the necklace, running a hand over it where it fell against his chest.

“It was nothing,” Theo shrugged, looking embarrassed. “Your gift was way better.”

“Ok, both our presents are good,” Liam laughed, stepping a little closer.

“I can agree to that,” Theo said, smiling. He unlocked the front door and took his presents from Liam, walking inside. Liam followed him, his heart in his throat as Theo placed everything on the kitchen counter before turning around to look at Liam, his eyes dark.

“Come here,” he said. Liam obeyed, walking forwards until he stood directly in front of Theo. Their hearts raced in unison as Liam reached to take Theo’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

Theo smiled as he leaned in close, their breaths mingling before Liam closed the distance, pressing his lips to Theo’s, softly and gently exploring his mouth.

Liam let go of Theo’s hands to slid them up his chest and into his hair, Theo’s hands gripping his waist as his tongue stroked Liam’s, making him shiver with want.

“I know you like this sweater,” Liam whispered, pulling away, “but I’d really like to take it off.”

“By all means,” Theo smirked, helping Liam to pull his sweater and shirt over his head, dropping them onto the counter behind him. “Your turn,” Theo purred, his hands at the zipper of Liam’s hoodie. He pulled it down slowly, his eyes burning into Liam’s. He pushed it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Liam pulled his shirt off impatiently, throwing it to the side and pulling Theo in for another kiss.

“Eager little puppy,” Theo smiled into his mouth.

“I’ve waited a long time to do this,” Liam sighed, running his hands up and down Theo’s bare back. Theo groaned as Liam sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He moved closer, pressing their hips together, deepening the kiss, one hand pressed against Liam’s collarbone while the other was around his waist.

The front door opened, and Nolan squeaked. Theo pulled away reluctantly, turning to look at his houseMate.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nolan said, rushing past them and into his room, eyes averted. Theo chuckled while Liam hid his face in Theo’s neck.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Liam muttered. His lips moved over Theo’s pulse, making him shiver.

“I can’t really bring myself to care,” Theo said, pulling his face back up to kiss him again. “Stay,” Theo implored, pressing soft kisses against Liam’s mouth.

Liam’s heart fluttered as he pulled back to stare at Theo, searching his face. “You sure?”

“This has been a long time coming,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow at him and pulling away further, holding one hand out as he began to walk backwards.

Liam looked down at his hand, and grabbed it with his, a goofy smile on his face.

He followed Theo. Both of them smirked as they heard the loud music coming from Nolan’s room. They walked past it and into Theo’s room, shutting the door behind them firmly.

Liam squealed, laughing, as Theo tackled him to the bed, pressing him firmly into the mattress.

“Best Christmas ever,” Liam said, reaching up to brush Theo’s hair out of his face.

“Definitely,” Theo agreed, swooping in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture that inspired the sweater!  
> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/382243087106248629/


End file.
